


Parasitic Gestation

by OverstuffedTeddyBears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Horror, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Stuffing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverstuffedTeddyBears/pseuds/OverstuffedTeddyBears
Summary: You are studying a new planet when you are forcibly impregnated by an alien creature and must stretch your stomach to impossible lengths before the creature ruptures the delicate organ with its rapid growth.Waring: Second person present tense, contains anal birth, stuffing, mpreg/oviposition of an alien creature, body horror, stuffing, parasitism, organism growth inside the body, bloating, stuffing, vore(ish?), aliens, belly fetishism, digestive system kink, and other weird fetish-y shit.Don't like it, or are under the age of 18, find the back button on your browser and click it.





	1. Antares VI

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, my first story on here ended up being a little ... extreme. But sometimes the kink just won't let you go. So here you have some of the weirder machinations of my mind. Enjoy! (You can also find me on Tumblr as OverstuffedTeddyBears, if you want to get in touch with me!)

The trip from Earth to Antares VI seems to take no time at all. By the time you have jumped, both centuries and mere seconds have passed. The mission is simple. You are here to study the xenobiology and assess whether the planet is suitable for human colonization.

It’s not your first rodeo, but you never get tired of the feeling of stepping onto a new planet. Everything is so much the same on an M-class world and yet so different.

There is a thrill in not knowing what you might find. What new species you will discover. Much of the life on this planet has already been documented, but you are ambitious. You are happy to keep looking deeper and deeper until you find something never seen before. Danger means nothing to you.

You start in the swampy trees. The plant life here is plenty and diverse, but you aren’t looking for plants. Aliens are more your thing.

And eventually you find something.

The creature’s body, or maybe that’s its head, is a little larger than a golf ball and it appears almost squid-like. The blunt, rounded head is a clear green and semi-transparent and the creature balances itself on three thin legs of the same appearance. You can make out the suggestion of organs and muscle beneath the surface, and it strikes you as oddly beautiful.

You’ve never seen it’s like before, but you decide to check your wrist computer anyway, there might be an entry already. As you reach for your computer to scan it, the creature rears back, possibly frightened.

“It’s all right, little guy,” you whisper soothingly, “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to get a loo—”

You don’t get a chance to finish the sentence. The creature lunges at you, three surprisingly strong tentacles forcing your mouth open. You feel the solid slickness of the creature’s head force its way past your tongue and you gag. Your hands scrabble for purchase on it, but it’s too slick and too strong. The creature’s head presses to the back of your throat and you choke. You can’t breathe as it forces it’s way past the muscles of your throat and you have no choice but to swallow even as you try to pull at the remaining legs.

You feel the burning stretch of something too large creeping down your throat. You fall to all fours, coughing and spluttering, trying to get a breath around the thick tentacles. Before you can do anything else to extract it, the creature has disappeared completely past your lips. As the creature disappears, you find your lungs again and gasp in a breath.

You feel a painful stretch as the creature forces its way into your stomach. The pressure of it is intense and you immediately need to vomit, only the creature won’t budge as you dry heave into the swamp. Your stomach is stretched taught with the mass of the creature and you gasp in pain. Your hands move to your belly and you can feel the outline of the organ, distended beneath your skin.

To your horror, the mass begins to move, wiggling and squirming, making you feel ill again. You press your hands into your stomach, trying to stop the movement, but the pressure does nothing as the creature continues to press against your stomach walls.

You need a doctor. You need a doctor before this thing decides to rip free of your belly. You force yourself to your feet, finding it hard to breath with the pressure of your full stomach against your lungs. You take one step forward, then another, soon you’re at an all-out run.

When you see the medic, you collapse to your knees in relief, gasping as you try to catch your breath. The medic runs over to you and takes a reading of your vitals before rushing you back onto the ship. You aren’t sure what’s happening as you are stripped down and strapped to a bed. A monitor is pointed at your abdomen, scanning the foreign mass there.

“What happened?” the doctor asked, gently probing your belly.

You explain about the creature and the doctor nods, looking grim.

“Am I dying?” you ask, because what else are you supposed to think?

The doctor lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “No. Not yet.”

“Then you can get it out?” you ask, painfully hopeful. The doctor shakes his head again.

“It will come out when it’s ready. What you’ve got inside you is a form of alien we’ve seen before. It’s called a nidrit.”

“What’s happening? Why did it attack me?”

“It didn’t attack you, merely wanted to use you as a host,” the doctor explained. “See, nidrit gestate in two stages. The mother lays a clutch of eggs and when they hatch, the baby nidrit must find a host to gestate it.”

“Gestate it?” you ask, feeling panic welling up inside you.

“Yes, the human stomach has near ideal conditions for gestating a nidrit after hatching. The creature will remain in you until it has grown to its full size.”

“What? It’s going to get bigger?” You try to imagine how that could be possible. You already feel so full you don’t think anything else could possibly fit without splitting you in two.

“ _Much_ bigger, it will grow to be about fifty pounds before it is finished gestating, unfortunately,” the doctor says. His brows are pinched and you think you see concern in his dark eyes.

“Then why aren’t you taking it out? There’s no way it can get bigger! I’ll explode,” you shout. The doctor shakes his head sadly.

“The baby nidrit has a self-defense mechanism,” he explains. “If we attempt to remove it, the nidrit will emit a deadly toxin to which we have no antidote. If we try to remove it, you will die.”

“But if you don’t, it’s going to destroy me from the inside out,” you say, imagining the creature expanding until your body can’t contain it anymore.

“There is a small chance that you might survive, but only if you follow my directions,” the doctor says, fixing his stare on you. You nod eagerly. You will survive this, no matter what.


	2. The Plan

You rub a hand over your sore stomach. The doctor’s idea was insane, but it was insane in a way that made a sick sort of sense. The nidrit did not try to kill its host. Aside from needing certain conditions, the creature wasn’t harmful unless threatened, it turned out.

The thing that made it so deadly to humans was that it got too big, much too big for the average stomach to contain.

And so you have only one chance. You must stretch your stomach enough that the nidrit won’t burst it. So you’ve been instructed to eat. You must stuff yourself to the point of bursting constantly, training the organ to expand far past it’s natural limits so it can contain the creature within it.

The plan sounds simple enough, but by the time you’ve eaten a normal dinner on top of the alien already inside you, you feel the need to be sick again, you clutch your stomach as it cramps and gurgles unhappily. The nidrit, at least, seems to have calmed down after you ate. Perhaps it likes to be squeezed in tight spaces.

Your stomach certainly feels tight.

You’ve been let off duty until you return to Earth, and you don’t know what will happen to the nidrit once it exits your body, but you hope that the creature will be fast about it. You don’t know how long you can stand the constant feeling of being overstuffed.

The doctor said it would be about four months. That’s all the time you have to force your stomach to accept its growing burden. A sense of determination sweeps over you and you redouble your efforts.

Your fingers massage the swollen mass of your abdomen and you reach for another doughnut.


	3. Growing Pleasure

The first month is hard. And you mean that literally. Your stomach is packed so tight with food that it feels as though you’ve swallowed a large rock. If rocks grew at an alarming rate, that is.

You pack yourself so full of food that you aren’t even sure anymore how much of the growing mass in your belly is nidrit and how much is just your most recent meal. And you have many meals.

Even during the night you wake every two hours to feed your groaning stomach. You don’t remember what it’s like to feel hunger anymore, or even empty. When you stop feeling the ache of your stomach being stretched is when you fill it again.

Always more, always some snack in hand. The nidrit moves sometimes, pressing out against your stomach walls in a way that makes the skin on your stomach press outward. It’s uncomfortable, but at the same time, you’re growing used to it. The fuller you keep your belly, though, the less the creature complains. You think it’s content to be buried in a cocoon of digesting food and wonder if perhaps it needs this sustenance, too.

Your stomach, hard and round as it is, presses forth from your body like you were five months pregnant instead of just one. It’s not a natural pregnancy, but you find that as you continue to overindulge, you begin to stop minding so much, maybe even enjoying it a little.

There is something powerful about being so full that it’s as though you contain something bigger than yourself. And you don’t mean just the life growing inside you.

You find that sometimes when you’ve woken up in the middle of the night, and you’ve forced down breads and meats and sweets and anything else you can find in the mess hall, that you can’t help but touch yourself. You explore the heaviness of the blood pooling between your legs and how that mimics the suffocating weight of your stomach.


	4. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very full stuffing session. ;)

When you arrive back on Earth, you can hardly move without losing your breath. The nidrit has grown considerably in the intervening months and so has your appetite. You begin to feel as though you are never full enough. Even after you’ve stuffed your abused stomach to the point of being packed taught, you still want more.

You don’t think this is what the doctor intended, but you can’t help yourself. In your minds eye, you see yourself continuing to eat, growing your precious cargo until it is so large that it forces itself free of your body. Your belly is so full that it looks like you’ve consumed a beach ball, and you’re sure that your stomach is rearranging your internal organs, but you can’t seem to make yourself care about the dangers of this.

Your stomach has stretched so far already, but it’s not big enough yet. You have two months left and by that time your nidrit will have doubled in size again. Even with the unnatural capacity of your expanding stomach, it won’t be enough. On the journey you were limited to whatever supplies you brought along but back on Earth the resources are limitless.

You return to your apartment and have a smorgasbord of food materialized into your pantry before you lie down for a nap. It costs more this way than getting it from the store, but you aren’t sure that you can stand to walk for that long anymore. Your belly settles heavily in your lap when you sit, pressing your hips into whatever surface you rest on as though anchoring you there.

It’s nearly an hour later when you work up the energy to stand, and only then because your stomach is beginning to lose that sense of being filled beyond capacity. You open the fridge and pull out three large pizzas, a pot of mashed potatoes, two cakes, and a gallon of milk. You set the pizzas and potatoes in the oven to cook and start on the cake because you really can’t stand the growing emptiness.

By the time the oven beeps informing you that your meal is done, you’ve already downed most of the cake. Your belly is growing tight again, but you know you can still fit more.

You eat the pizza first because that goes down easier, the greasy cheese tastes like heaven in your mouth after so long in space. The first two boxes are easy, but by the third one you are feeling winded.

You press your fingers to your stomach, marveling at how firm it is. You give it a slap, noting that it’s practically as taught as a drum. Not quite though, there’s still a little more give. You take a huge sip of milk, listening to it gurgle and slop in your stomach.

Your pants are too tight so you unbutton them, letting your belly rest fully in your lap. Even your shirt is starting to feel stifling, so you strip that off, too.

You can’t help but admire the way your skin can barely contain your gut, your stomach beginning to expend to the side as well as the front, forcing its way out from under the cage of your ribs. You watch the movement as the nidrit squirms impatiently, bumping out against your left side where it has settled. You press your hand to it to calm it, promising it more sustenance. That familiar heat begins to pool in your groin and you bite your lip in anticipation.

After a moment’s breather, you return to your meal. The last pizza goes more easily after that and you chase it down with more milk. The potatoes are next and you wonder if you’ve bitten off more than you can chew. The idea of your stomach stretching that much further spurs you on, though.

They are thick and creamy, just the right amount of butter and salt as they slide down your throat. They settle heavily in your stomach and even the first bite seems to thicken inside you. By the half way point, you have to practically choke each bite down, refusing to let it come back up, despite the desperately packed state of your gut.

“Done,” you groan when you finally push the pot of potatoes away. Your stomach is bigger than it has ever been and the mere sight of the last third of cake and half-gallon of milk make you want to heave. You close your eyes and feel yourself. You recline in your chair, back arching in an attempt to give your bloated belly more room as you massage your sides, then the top.

You move your hands to cup the bottom of your belly and your heart flutters in your chest as you realize that your arms no longer meet around the sheer mass of your abdomen. Everything inside you is stretched and full and ripe.

You grip the sides of your gut and try to heave it up, just to see how heavy it is, but the packed organ won’t budge. Your hips undulate automatically and you bite back a whimper, one hand trying to slide down beneath your belly, but it’s too engorged for you to reach, especially with the way your back is swayed from the gravity of your stomach.

Frustration grips you even as you instead find the shallow hole of your navel. You finger it, wondering if you can eat enough to make it pop outward. The idea makes you so horny that you gasp in frustration. But it could still be better.

You open your eyes again, and heave yourself up until your heavy gut is resting firmly against the table. You have to pause a minute to catch your breath, but then you pick up your fork and continue eating the cake, washing the richness down with huge gulps of milk.

You feel like you might explode, but you don’t know if you care anymore. You want more. You need more.


	5. Birth

You continue to stuff yourself as your due date grows ever nearer, but you are beginning to notice that your capacity is decreasing. Or, at least, that you are unable to eat as much as you have been. You recognize that the nidrit must be occupying most of the space in your expanded stomach.

You have surpassed the point of looking pregnant, your belly looks almost alien now. Appropriate, considering what is growing inside you. It is so large that you have trouble standing anymore and can barely heave yourself onto the wheeled desk chair that you use to get yourself to and from the kitchen.

Your nidrit is no longer content to sit still and squirms and moves constantly inside you, even when you are packed to the brim. It is painful, but at the same time, you can feel your own growing anticipation. You wonder how big your nidrit will be when it emerges. You think it must be larger than fifty pounds by just how huge your stomach is, but it’s hard to tell if any of that is food.

You are a little worried about what it will be like passing the creature through the rest of your guts, but you take comfort in knowing that it is merely a head and three long tentacles, something made for winding through a labyrinth of intestines.

It’s the middle of the night when you feel the first pang of your faux labour. Your stomach cramps and you cry out in pain. The nidrit is forcing itself out of your stomach, you are sure. You clutch at your shifting and groaning belly, letting out a sob as the pain intensifies again.

You think you can feel it as it progresses, but you’re sure it’s too huge to fit. You cry out as the creature begins filling you. Your stomach starts to feel empty in a way that it hasn’t for the past five months, even as your intestines cramp up with the fullness of the nidrit.

You manage to roll yourself onto your hands and knees, your belly hanging heavily down toward the mattress as you focus on breathing. The painful fullness in your guts continues to shift, making your belly groan and bulge. One hand finds its way to your lower abdomen, pressing here and there to try to soothe the cramping, but to no avail.

But then you feel it.

A blunt tip presses at your anus and you gasp and fall to your elbows. It feels so huge, the creature must be coming out head first The position puts a painful amount of pressure on your swollen belly, but you can’t hold yourself up anymore as you press your forehead to the pillows. You look back and realize, to your horror, that it’s not the head of the nidrit at all, but one solitary tentacle, nearly the width of your wrist pressing out of you.

Something trickles down your leg and you can’t be sure if it’s a fluid from the creature or if it’s your own blood. The nidrit continues to exit your body and you bear down to try and help it along. The pressure against your anus increases and you cry out in pain as a second tentacle pops out of you. The stretch burns, but you know that the worst is yet to come.

The tentacles begin to wrap around your thighs, tugging itself out of you with a painful force as it squirms both inside you and out. It feels like two small pythons are wrapped around your legs by the time its head reaches your hole.

You grit your teeth, fingers clenching in the pillow even as you bear down as hard as you can, trying to release the creature from the tight ring of muscle. You realize that you should have prepared yourself before this, you think longingly of the lubricant sitting in your nightside table, so close but still much too far away. You can’t even move, what with the creature wound around and through you.

A choked scream passes your lips as the head, now closer to the size of a softball breaks through the ring of muscles and into the open air. You sob quietly into the pillow as the creature finishes extricating itself from your body. Everything inside you feels simultaneously stretched out and painfully empty.

Your hole gapes as the last tentacle falls with a plop onto the mattress. You can’t even move as you fall over onto your side. You take deep calming breaths, trying to sooth the shaking in your muscles even as you begin to feel light headed. The last thing you see before you pass out is a large eye blinking at you from a translucent green head.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, last chapter. I've still got a few other things to post today, but this concludes the Parasitic Gestation story. Let me know in the comments if you have any prompts that I should consider writing about. :)

You wake up to find that you are not at your apartment anymore. The lights are white and blinding above a strangely sterile bed. The hospital then. Your first thought is for the nidrit, but the doctor informs you that it is in holding to be returned to its home planet where it will be released. He then tells you that you are healing nicely and that he’s surprised that you made it out with so little damage to yourself.

You don’t tell him that you haven’t felt this damaged in months, and it’s not because of the soreness in your ass.

When they finally release you, you still can’t shake the sense of emptiness. You feel a strong urge to protect the alien that you grew inside you and you wonder if it’s some sort of psychosis or if it’s a foreign sort of parental instinct. When the next ship returns to Antares VI, you will be on it to make sure your nidrit arrives safely.

You press your hand into your belly, feeling the way the skin is loose and giving now against your palm instead of firm and round. Suddenly you are hit with a need so strong that you can’t think of anything else.

When you get back to your apartment you immediately open the fridge and pull out everything you can find. You don’t care if it’s warmed up or not, you start with a pan of lasagna and eat it with no trouble at all, next you see a tray of enchiladas and consume them. It’s not fast enough, you can still feel the gnawing emptiness inside you and it brings tears to your eyes.

By the time the frenzy has worn off, you’ve worked your way through the entirety of your fridge and half of your cupboards. Your stomach is distended practically to your knees where you’ve collapsed on the floor. The heaviness of the food is somehow different from the heaviness of your alien offspring. Your stomach churns queasily, trying to digest the mass of food inside it.

You feel suddenly ill, but this is still better than the emptiness.

You wonder if it will get better after some time passes.

The following weeks continue in that pattern, you gorge yourself constantly, even as it makes you feel ill and sluggish without the extra help with digestion from your alien passenger. Still, you tell yourself that it is better than the emptiness.

Is this how your life will be from now on? This gnawing need to be filled even as you know that you can never have exactly what would satisfy you again?

… Or could you? You will be on the next ship back to Antares VI. And you just so happen to know where the nidrit breeding grounds are. And after all, hand’t the doctor said that the human stomach is near perfect conditions for a baby nidrit?

Well, maybe this is just your way of doing your part for the colonization effort.


End file.
